1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gymnastic apparatus, and more particularly to a surfing exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many gymnastic apparatuses on the market, such as barbells and dumbbells for exercising limbs. For the demand of waist twirling exercise, there are different exercisers for surfing or horse riding. A conventional surfing exerciser or horse riding exerciser uses an electric machinery as the power source, which is complicated and heavy in structure, needs electric power, and is inconvenient in use.